A weekend at the farm
by Greendogg
Summary: Krypto visits his cousin Dusty on the Kent's farm. He also meets an Irish setter named Libby and tries to put up with her. Contains parodies.


Note: I don't own any of the Krypto the superdog characters. They're all property of Cartoon network, Warner Bros & DC comics.

New Character:

**Libby the Irish setter (Voiced by: Kelly Ripa)**

Streaky sat on the brick wall that divided the backyards. "Going somewhere, K-dog?" he asked. "As a matter of fact, yes" said Krypto, "Where are you going anyway?"" Streaky replied. "With Superman to visit Kara and Dusty on the Kent's farm in Smallville" Krypto explained, "Smallville? Blech! Why would you want to spend a day in a boring old town anyway?" Streaky continued, "Streaky, Dusty's my cousin…she and Kara live on the farm, they can't come to Metropolis all the time" Krypto added. "I understand…so you staying the whole weekend?" Streaky answered, "Probably not, but then again with Kevin on a 2 day field trip and his folks are out of the house…I just might..." said Krypto. He picked up a small bag with some of his belongings, "I'll see you later, Streaky" Krypto continued. "Ok, see you….but wait, if you're going with Superman how come he isn't here?" Streaky asked. "He's at the Daily planet" Krypto answered, "Oh yeah, the whole Clark Kent thing, I remember…bye" said Streaky.

"Bye" Krypto replied before he left. A short time later he reached the Daily planet; Clark was standing outside with Lois and her dog, Ryen. "So, you'll be gone the whole weekend?" she asked, "Probably" said Clark. "Well, have fun" Lois replied with a laugh, "I think it's nice you're spending the weekend with your cousin, I haven't seen mine since the last family reunion" Lois added. "When was that?" Clark asked. "Say, isn't that your bus ride?" Lois continued. "Very funny" said Clark, the bus stopped in front of the Daily planet, "I'll see you, Lois" Clark continued "Bye" she said to him, Krypto said good bye to Ryen before getting on the bus with Clark. Lois and Ryen watched as the bus drove off. She sighed, "I'm gonna miss that guy" she said quietly. "Me too" Ryen muttered, regarding Krypto. "So, you ready to see your cousin?" Clark asked, Krypto answered with a friendly bark which meant: "Yes".

A few hours later…

"Well, this is our stop" Clark announced before he and Krypto got off the bus with everyone else. The two of them were now in a bus station in Smallville. "Clark, over here" a voice called out, "Nice to see you again, Pa….where's Ma and Kara?" Clark asked. "Oh they're back at the house getting things ready…Dusty's with them too" Jonathan Kent explained. On the ride to the farm, Clark and Jonathan talked for a bit. "So, how's it going in Metropolis?" he asked, "Not too bad, it's been a slow week on the watch-tower" Clark explained. "Really, did Lex Luthor and everyone else go on vacation or something?" Jonathan asked. At the moment he and Clark started laughing "Maybe" Clark replied. A few minutes later they reached the farm. "Well, we're here" Jonathan sighed; Krypto could hear the sound of the doors of the Chevy pick up truck opening. "C'mon Krypto" said Clark. Krypto got out of the back of the truck and followed Clark up to the farm house. "Is that you, John?" Martha asked. She heard the front door open, "Yes, I'm back from the bus station" Jonathan replied, "Great…" Martha sighed. "Clark!" she exclaimed, "Hi Ma" he replied before giving her a hug. "How was the bus ride?" Martha asked.

"It was fine we did hit a few bumps on the road" said Clark, "Clark! You're here" Kara said from the top of the stairs. She went down to hug him, "Hey…" Clark greeted her, "How are you doing?" he asked, once he released Kara. "I'm fine, thanks" Kara replied, she gasped once she saw what was standing behind Clark. "You brought Krypto" she pointed out as she went to pet him, Clark smiled. "Well come to think of it, I'm not the only one who has a cousin here too" he added. "That's right" said Kara, "Dusty" she called, they were alerted by a loud but friendly bark. Dusty immediately came down stairs, her tail was wagging rapidly. "How about we go sit down and let these two have some time alone?" Martha suggested. "Ok" said Kara before they all went into the kitchen. Within a few seconds Dusty's tail stopped wagging, "So, how you been?" she asked. "Fine, it's great to see you again" said Krypto.

"It's nice to see you too" Dusty replied, Krypto looked around the room for a brief moment, "Do you like it here?" he asked. It Dusty a moment to answer "Yeah, although it's a far cry from Argo city" she told him. "You miss that place, huh?" Krypto said to her. Dusty nodded, her ears drooped a little. The young female Kryptonian dog sniffled "I spent half of my life there" she added. Her family had moved to Argo when she was an 8 week old puppy, shortly after that she was sold to Kara and her family. "Wow" said Krypto, Dusty let out a small sigh and managed to wipe off the tears in her eyes. "You want to take a look around the farm?" she asked. "Sure" said Krypto, the two dogs walked into the kitchen and headed out the dog door. "Where'd they go?" Jonathan asked, Kara glanced at the dog door "I think Dusty wants to give Krypto a tour of the farm" she answered. "So, where do you want to go first?" Dusty asked, "Well...you've been on the farm more than I have, how about you choose?" said Krypto.

"Ok…"Dusty looked around for a moment and finally decided which place she wanted to show her cousin first "How 'bout the barn? We can go up to the hay loft" she suggested. "Alright" said Krypto, just then his ears perked up when he heard the sound of a dog yelping in fear. "What is it?" Dusty asked her cousin. "Somebody's in trouble, I'll go check it out….you stay here" Krypto replied. "But…" Krypto cut Dusty off "Dusty…stay" he said firmly. "Kay" she sighed, her ears drooped. The young female Kryptonian dog liked hanging out with her cousin but had hardly spent time helping him on a case. The pets who usually got that were Ace, Streaky, the Dogstars and Stretch-O-mutt. Dusty mostly stayed in Smallville with Kara and the Kents. Krypto, now in his Superdog costume took off. "Some weekend this turned out to be" Dusty muttered, "Help! Somebody help!" a dog shouted.

"Hang on" said Krypto, he noticed the dog was in a nearby river and was heading downstream. He quickly grabbed the dog and stopped at a near by bridge, "Are you ok?" he asked. The dog, a female Irish setter coughed a little before answering. "I'm fine…thank you" she answered, "How did you get in that river?" Krypto continued. "I was drinking some of the water, then I slipped on a stone and fell in" the female setter explained. "Well, at least you're safe now" Krypto added. "Yeah" the dog agreed, "I'm Libby Lang" she told him. "Nice to meet you, Libby…um…I have to go, do you need a ride home?" Krypto replied.

"No thank you, I can walk from here" said Libby, "Alright, good bye" said Krypto who took off. "Bye" Libby said with a sigh. "He's so cool" she said quietly, "I wonder where he's going….I know! I'll follow him" she said to herself before going after Krypto. She made sure that she stayed some distance away so he wouldn't see her.

Back on the farm…

"So, what happened?" Dusty asked, "Some Irish setter was in the river" said Krypto was now out of his costume. "Really" Dusty replied, "Yes, she said her name was Libby Lang" Krypto added, "Interesting" said Dusty. "I wonder why that name sounds familiar to me" Krypto continued. "Eh, I'm sure we'll figure it out" said Dusty. "Hi!" a cheerful voice greeted them. Krypto and Dusty noticed a female Irish setter standing a few feet away from them in the barn yard. "Who is that?" Dusty asked. "That's her, she must've followed me here" Krypto whispered. "Hi there, I'm Krypto and this is my cousin Dusty" he announced. Libby laughed, "Nice to see you again, Superdog" she answered. Krypto's eyes bucked at hearing this "Excuse us for a second, would you?" he quickly said to her, Libby nodded. Krypto and Dusty quickly went into the barn, "How did she know?" he asked, "I dunno" said Dusty. Krypto gasped "She must've seen me change out of my costume!" he concluded, "That makes sense" Dusty answered as they walked out of the barn. "Alright Libby so you know my secret, anyway please…." Krypto was cut off. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone one you're Superdog and Superpup" said Libby. "How did you know….?" Dusty sputtered. "I was walking home last week when I saw you and Supergirl stop here" Libby explained Dusty was shocked. "Ok, I need a break" she said out loud before she went back in the house.

"You followed me here?" Krypto asked, "Yes" said Libby, "Why?" Krypto asked once more. "I wanted to see where you were going" Libby admitted, "But Libby I…" Krypto stopped short "Relax, I already told you I won't tell anyone…" said Libby "Now that your cousin's gone we can have some time alone" she continued. Libby started to move closer to lick Krypto's face "Whoa! Libby, stop…Hey! hey! cut it out, I'm not like that" Krypto shouted. (Based on scene & quotes from the movie: "The Johnson family vacation"). Krypto had his front paws on Libby's chest, he manage to stop her in her tracks. "Look, Libby you're a nice dog…I don't think I've ever seen a setter with red fur like yours" said Krypto. "You like it?" Libby asked, Krypto grinned nervously "Yes, I do" he answered. Libby moved back, Krypto looked at her fur which had a sort of rusty hue. "Thanks, my parents are Smallville's top show dog Irish setters" said Libby, "Interesting, are you a show dog, too?" Krypto asked, "Yes, I've won 2 best of breed awards, 2 best of gender and one best in show" Libby explained. "Wow" said Krypto, "I'll be going to the Metropolis kennel club dog show in 2 months…I hope you'll be there" said Libby. "I'll try" said Krypto who continued to grin nervously, just then Dusty came back outside. "Krypto, c'mon Kara and Ma Kent have got lunch ready" she announced.

Dusty looked at Libby and then and Krypto. She was a bit puzzled, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked. Krypto snapped out of looking at Libby's chocolate brown eyes, "No, c'mon Dusty" he quickly replied. "I'll see you later Libby' said Krypto, "Ye-yeah, sure…see you" said Libby, "Are you ok?" Krypto asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Libby sighed. "Krypto, let's go!" Dusty said firmly she was waiting for him at the back door. "Coming" he called back, "Bye, Libby" said Krypto before he went into the house. The female Irish setter sat down and sighed, her ears drooped "Guess I'll go home" she said to herself. A few seconds later she got up and left.

After lunch…

"What was with you and that girl Libby?" Dusty asked, "I don't know…she's a nice dog but there's something about her that…" Krypto stopped short and shuddered. "It's weird" he continued. "Hey, at least she's not some freaky animal like Mechanicat" Dusty added. "Good point but…she tried to kiss me!" said Krypto. "What?!" Dusty sputtered, she groaned at hearing this. "That's gross" she said to her cousin, "Tell me about it" Krypto replied. The next few hours Krypto and Dusty walked around the farm, went into town with the Kents and even to the pond where Kara and Dusty would swim on certain days. After dinner the two dogs sat outside on the porch in a swinging love seat chair. "So, you thought of what to do about Libby?" Dusty asked. "Well, we just met I don't know that much about her" said Krypto. "I understand" Dusty replied, "But if I ever see her again…I'm going to set things straight" said Krypto. "Good idea" Dusty answered with a yawn. Once she and Krypto were back in the house, the two decided to go to bed "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, cousin" said Dusty. "Good night, Dusty" Krypto answered. "'Night Krypto" Dusty replied, before the two went in separate directions.

The next day…

Krypto yawned as he woke up; He noticed Clark wasn't in the room. "Hmm….Clark's already up, I guess I better get up too" he said to himself. Krypto got up and went down stairs; he went to drink some water from his dog bowl. "So Ma, where's Kara and Dusty?" Clark asked "They're still sleeping" she answered. "Yeah they worked so hard helping us get things ready for you and Krypto…they're worn out" Pa Kent added. "That's obvious" said Clark, Krypto nodded the two of them could hear Kara and Dusty snoring, via super-hearing. Later that day Kara and Dusty eventually got up, "So you started off late today, huh?" Krypto asked, "Yeah, you have no idea how hard it is being a farm dog" said Dusty. "How hard is it?" Krypto asked, "It's rough….I have to herd sheep, cows, watching the chickens incase a fox or weasel comes by….I'm also a watch dog at night and when nobody's at home" Dusty explained. "So you did a lot of multi-tasks" Krypto answered, "Yeah, of course I can't use my super-strength or other abilities to do my jobs when other people are around" said Dusty. While it was ok to use her abilities when she was in her Superpup costume when she was working with other people she couldn't use her abilities like super-strength incase anyone happened to notice.

"Wow" Krypto replied, on Argo Dusty was a house dog when she and Kara moved to the Kent's farm, Dusty learned how to heard livestock and a few other things that farm dogs did. Just then the two dogs were alerted by loud yelping noises. "Help!" a voice called out. Krypto went over to the road and noticed a black & white bearded collie puppy standing in the middle of it. "That kid is in trouble" he pointed out, he also noticed a truck heading towards the pup. "I got this one" said Dusty before she took off. "Help!" the pup shouted once more, within a few seconds Dusty grabbed him.

She placed him on the ground once she got back to the barn yard "Phew! Thanks Dusty…" the pup replied. "How did he…?" Krypto sputtered, "I saved him a few times so he got to know me…his name's Arnold, though I call him Arnie" Dusty explained. "Hi" Arnold greeted Krypto "Do you need me to walk you home?" Dusty asked, "Nah, it's ok I'll be fine, see you" said Arnold before he left. Dusty laughed, "He's so cute" she continued. "Superdog" Libby called out, the setter stopped to pant; she had been running for a while. "There's someone looking for you" Libby continued. "Who is it?" Krypto asked. "I dunno some dog with blue and white fur and a spotted cat" Libby explained. "Sounds like Para and Nermal…let's go Dusty" said Krypto, the two superdogs quickly took off.

Later…

"How did you know they were looking for me?" Krypto asked after he and Dusty got back from dealing with Para and Nermal. "I overhead them talking" Libby answered, "O…Kay" Krypto replied "There's something I want to ask you" Libby continued, "Go ahead" said Krypto. "Can I join your team?" she asked. Krypto was a little surprised at hearing this "Excuse me?" he answered, "C'mon, I can help you….Bat-hound's got Bat-dog, Wonderdog's got Wonderpup and you got..." Libby stopped short. "Supercat and Superpup" Dusty finished for her in a rather firm tone. "Oh…" was all Libby could say, her ears dropped a little. (Based on a scene & quotes from the Superman the animated series episode: "My girl"). Later that day Libby was walking home, she stopped short when a mastiff growled at her, "Aah! Superdog help!" she shouted. Krypto groaned at hearing her via super-hearing. Libby was beginning to bother him a little, "Please. Help me!" she called out. The mastiff had Libby in the corner of an alley, Krypto quickly got between them. He growled, "Back off" he said firmly, the mastiff snarled at him, Krypto growled louder the mastiff quickly ran away, yelping in fear. Libby smiled at Krypto "Thank you" she said to him.

After that Krypto took Libby back to the farm and the two of them sat down and talked, "I guess you were right, I'll stick to the show ring" Libby sighed. "Probably not a bad idea" Krypto added. (Based on quotes once again from: "My girl"). He had explained several things about being a superpet, Libby now realized it was no easy task. "Libby, there you are! I've been looking for you…you're not hurt are you?" Lana Lang asked. "Nope, she's fine Lana…she's been with Krypto and Dusty" Clark explained. "Good" Lana sighed.

The next day…

"See you, cousin" said Dusty, "Bye Dusty…I hope you come to Metropolis soon" Krypto replied. "I'll be there next week or something" she answered. Dusty, Kara, Lana and the Kents were at the bus station. "Bye Krypto, it was nice meeting you" said Libby, "Nice meeting you too" Krypto replied, "See you around" Libby continued before she licked his face. Krypto got on the bus with Clark, a few seconds later it drove off. He groaned and wiped his face with his right paw, "Well now I know why Lang sounded so familiar, she's Lana's dog" Krypto said to himself. Krypto found out that Libby was actually Lana Lang's dog! He shuddered a little. A few hours later Krypto and Clark made it back to Metropolis. "Krypto, you're back!" Streaky exclaimed, "Did you have a nice trip?" Ryen asked. She was visiting Streaky while Lois was at work, "I'm glad to see you guys" said Krypto. "So, how was the trip?" Streaky continued, "Let's just say, I'm happy to be home…it's a long story" Krypto answered before he went into the house to look for Kevin. "Heh, I wonder what happened to him" said Streaky, "So do I" Ryen replied. The two paused for a moment, "Oh well" the two of them said simultaneously before they started laughing. (Quote from: "Fresh prince of Bel air").

**The end…**

**Well that's it! Just so you know Para is a female Rough coated collie/wolf mix owned by Parasite, Nermal is a Cheetah/Margay mix owned by Cheethah. Feel free to check out my other Krypto fan fictions; I also have a few others I plan to write.**

**Until then…**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
